


Tssuki has no chill and just wants the D

by Nellexoh



Series: Gym3OG's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome, I swear the fic is more mature then the tags, Kuroo is a top, M/M, Multi, Spit Roasting, Tsukki has no chill, akaashi a big bitch top, bokuto is such a fucking bottom, but is also totally akaashi’s bitch, but we love him, he’s also such a brat bottom, probably other stuff too, who isn’t akaashi’s bitch tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellexoh/pseuds/Nellexoh
Summary: Tsukishima was fairly certain that none of his partners were asexual. They made it Quite obvious  so why, in gods name, have they not decided to fuck him yet?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Gym3OG's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Tssuki has no chill and just wants the D

It had been a few weeks after they had all confessed their feelings in a surge of emotions and, of course, they were still walking on eggshells. They had been fine until bedroom activities were mentioned, and knowing Bokuto and Kuroo, over half of their vocabulary is just sexual innuendos. The worst thing about it, really, was that every time the subject was brought up, they all found an excuse to abscond from the room. 

Bokuto walking around with nothing but boxer shorts before ten in the morning became the bane of Tsukishima's existence. He knew that he should be allowed to touch-- to grab, to kiss, to squeeze-- but he was too scared to breach the topic. He hadn’t been able to climax since they started dating, just because the entire house is so much more subdued. Everytime Bo walked around in boxers, or when Akaashi stretched, making his shirt rise until his toned stomach, or when Kuroo left the shower clad in only a towel, Tsukishima couldn't do anything. He was getting more and more agitated, and he knew the others were reaching their limits too. Akaashi had been getting short and snippy with Bokuto, Bokuto had already become much more touched starved than he already was, and Kuroo spend the largest chunk of his time locked inside of his room; it all was driving Tsukishima crazy-- he was just about ready to pounce on somebody. 

So when Tsukishima finally broke, he decided to blame it on everybody else.

~~~~~~

It was like they coordinated the whole event. It was a bright Thursday morning, and of course, everyone overslept. Akaashi spent his morning throwing his blankets off of him and grabbing a clean pair of sweats and a shirt, hastily putting them on before he made sure to smooth his hair down well enough to be presentable. 

Bokuto had an early morning practice, already at least ten minutes late and only having his boxers on. He was running around the whole house, tossing up every pillow and making a mess of things trying desperately to find his track pants, gripping his volleyball shirt in his hand. He screamed for help after a few minutes of this, Akaashi mumbling a little ‘try my dresser’ that sent Bo screaming a thank you as he ran up the stairs. 

Kuroo came running in just his lab coat. He had a chemistry lab that started in an hour, and usually on Thursdays, and he was required to help with setting it up. “I have to get there early this morning, shit!” He grabbed a drink of Akaashi’s coffee and tried to pull pants up under his lab coat. 

Tsukishima was frozen and sitting on the counter, since his class was a five minute walk and didn’t start for another hour. Usually, he ran with Bokuto on the way to his practice to keep himself in shape, but decided to relax this morning and skip the run. Instead, he watched everybody running around half naked, seeing how easily they fit and helped one another, Tsukishima felt his ignored morning wood spring to life once more when Bokuto ran in the room pulling on his shirt and tried to grab lunch to leave, Tsukishima broke. 

“Hey guys? He innocently asked. Everybody froze and looked at him with suspicion. 

“Yes?” Kuroo said inquisitively.

“As far as I’ve been been to tell over the last few years, none of you are anything close to asexual, so why don’t you hurry up and explain why nobody has even attempted to fuck me yet, or I'm going to get angry. I would very much like to get pegged by everybody in this room sometime in the very near future so please get your shit together.” Tsukishima stormed out of the room and three men’s mouths went dry. Kuroo grabbed his hip and squeezed in an attempt to rid himself of the images vigorously supplied to him by both his brain and his libido. 

Bokuto let out a groan, murmuring, “None of us really have to go anywhere, right?” He turned to Akaashi and Kuroo who both took deep stuttering breaths.

Akaashi’s mouth was dry when he croaked out, “We should go today, but when we come home today, I am going to take him against every fucking surface in ths house and you two are going to help me.” 

Their firm nods were the only answer before they all quickly left the house for an uneventful, and lethargic day. By the time they returned home all their nerves were shot, and all it was all they could do to keep images far from their minds. 

The first one home was Akaashi, who whipped up a quick fruit cup snack for him and the others as they trickled in over the next hour. He started dinner, a small affair of mac’ n ’cheese. If it got left out they could easily reheat it later after any distraction. 

The second person home was Kuroo, the man had taken the fruit cup and kissed Akaashi's cheek murmuring, “I'll be back down in a minute. I need to change.” Akaashi could imagine him overheating in the lab coat. He could imagine him reaching down to touch himself to suppress his thoughts. Akaashi released a long and shaky breath and he turned to put their dinner in a tupperware for later. He would be lucky if he could get them to eat before they were all over each other. 

When Kuroo returned he was in basketball shorts that dipped low on his hips, v cuts clearly visible. He was grabbing a grape out of his cup and popping it in his mouth. “Smart.” he wrapped his arms around Akaashi and straddled him from behind. “We are gonna need them.”

Akaashi turned around in his arms and grabbed him by the neck, drawing his face closer to his. “I made Mac ’n ’cheese to reheat after too.” Kuroo moaned happily and pressed his lips against Akaashi. Their eyes shut and their lips moved languidly between them. Tongues touched occasionally, and they swayed in each other's arms. 

The door cracked open and Tsukishima stepped in, offering a small, “I’m home.” He set his bags down next to the door and turned to the other two. 

When Tsukishima's eyes landed on the two of them his heart jumped. The look they were giving him could take him apart in seconds and he couldn't stop his hands starting to shake. Akaashi pulled away from Kuroo and started making his way over to Tsuikishima. 

“Do you understand how hard today was for us?” His voice had dropped and when he reached Tsukishima the blonde backed up until he hit the wall next to the door. Akaashi’s hands reached to either side of the bonde, and though Akaashi was smaller, Tsukishima felt himself shrink under the look of the other.

Kuroo came up behind Akaashi and pressed into his back. “All day, all we could think about was you and your damn offer.” The two of them leaned into Tsukishima’s space and brushed their lips against the youngest’s ears. 

The voices were in perfect sync when they murmured, “Get your clothes off.”

“We are going to wait till Bokuto gets home, but then I want you stripped and in clear view of the door and everybody else so that we may each have our way with you however we want,” Akaashi added. 

“And why the hell should I listen to you?” His voice was harsh, but the way his voice shook, and his lower body called to attention, the effect was lost.

“What did you expect when you asked to get pegged on every surface of this damn house?” Akaashi questioned roughly. 

Tsukishima’s Adam’s apple bobbed as the two backed off with their annoying smirks. 

“Now strip, Kei. I want you to spread out before the door for when Bokuto gets home.” Kuroo orders, Akaashi leaning against his side. 

“Kotaro was very good this morning about not chasing you when you went off. I’m willing to bet that he's probably been stressed all day thinking about exactly what you asked for.”

Tsukihsima turned and flipped them off, grabbing his bags and heading to their bedroom. 

Akaashi turned to Kuroo, worry evident. “Did we take it too far by any chance?”

“No, I found Tsukki’s porn stash by accident months ago. From this mornings display, he has no problem with this.'' The door cracked at the end of the hall and Tsukiahima walked from the bedroom to the kitchen table with the utmost confidence. The blonde was bared for all to see till he sat in the chair where he crossed his legs, pointedly not looking at them. “Told you. He's a brat, but as far as I can tell at least he's a good one.” He smirks and sees Tsukishima's ears red, though his back was facing the two. 

Akaashi let out a soft chortle and headed to get Tsukishima's fruit cup. He had more strawberries than the others, and he eagerly dug in. When the door clattered open nobody was surprised. Bokuto's practice bag and school bag were flung to the floor, and he barely took his shoes off as he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. Bokuto entered and instantly saw Tsukishima's bare back and swallowed. Akaashi handed him a fruit cup which vanished in seconds, eyes roaming from one boy to the other. The air was charged and slightly awkward as Tsukishima smirked and tilted to the side as he slowly ate his cup, his body leaned back and protected from view by the table. 

“Tsukki…” Bokuto's voice was weak and he looked to Akaashi, the poor owl’s lower body tensing as he started to shift his weight around. Tsukisima smirked in the chair, as if knowing exactly what was going on with the men behind him. 

“Yes, Bo?” Akaashi smirked over at the whimpering captains. 

“Can we touch him?” Kuroo asked for both of them, and the strawberry in Tsukishima's hands quickly disappeared in his mouth. The man unceremoniously ate the rest of the cup before setting it down somewhere on the table. 

Akaashi approached Tsukishima and tilted the man's chin up to meet his eyes. “How does that sound, Kei? You want them to touch you?” He pressed a few kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck, mumbling against him at a volume only he could hear. “Where do you want it? Do you want them folding you over next to this table? Do you want it against the counter? The wall?” Akaashi’s eyes dropped to Tsukishima's mouth, and blazed a trail down the pale body with his mouth. Reddened skin was left in his wake, small bite marks and smaller wimpers. “The bed? The couch?” His voice was soft, and it went to every erection in the room, leaving leaking, red tips. 

“I don’t care,” he replied, ignoring the burn in his cheeks and ears. “As long as I get fucked by all of you.” 

Bokuto reached forward and pulled Tsukki in by the arms, Kuroo grabbing Akaashi by the waist and resting his hands protectively on him. 

“How shall we christen the bed Bokuto?” The provocation master called out. 

“Hmmm I don't know, Kuroo. What do you two wanna do?” 

“Well I think that I want to see you ride Kuroo's pretty dick.” Akaashi said from Kuroo's arms. Both captains stumbled and the two grabbed on tighter with soft curses. When they made it to the bed, they were both thrown on the red sheets. Kuroo and Bokuto turned to each other and gave an almost animalistic growl, tearing at each other's clothes. Bokutos shirt came off first and then they were back together, chests bare, and Kuroo reached for the multicolored man's shorts. His hand slipped inside the elastic and softly ran down his hips, pulling his underwear down. It was caught and brought the outer layer down slowly, pulling tightly against Bokuto's erection. His pants came down in a swift motion when Kuroo’s other hand caught the other side of the waist and pulled. Nekoma’s captain dropped to his knees, digging into the hardwood floor around their bed. Bokuto’s hands were already in Kuroo’s hair, tugging and pulling, but not moving Kuroo's head. 

“Oh, Good boy.” Kuroo purred, steely grey eyes piercing into Bokuto’s flushed features. “Holding yourself off until you get permission.” 

Bokuto looked down and tightened his hands, mumbling out a small “yes, sir” much louder than he intended. 

Tsukishima gasped from the bed when Akaashi’s knee dug into his upper thigh, brushing softly against his dick. Akaashis lips pressed the blonde’s neck, nipping sighly at the flesh there. “I am going to mark you. I'm going to make sure that anybody outside of this room knows that you will never be available again. You are ours and we will take you again and again, and eventually,” he leaned in conspiratorially, “your going to take us at every angle, on every surface, on everybody.” 

The words caused Tsukishima to arch himself into the bed, hoping for even the smallest moment of relief. Akaashi leaned over and got into his space, his tank top taut around his chest and torso. Tsukishima's voice was strangled as he begged for him, “Please strip.” He reached out weakly at Akaashi’s clothes, and the setter’s hands instantly dropped to the hem of his shirt. He threw it off and pressed his chest against Tsukki’s, sucking softy on his lips.

“Do you see what those two are doing right now? Bokuto is sitting there while Kuroo’s mouth is pressed against his tip. And Kotaro can't do anything. He has to sit there, laying across Kuroo's tongue, with Kuroo staring up at him with his eyes. Do you want that angle? Do you to be stared up at or stared down at? Do you want me to take you until you break?” 

Tsukishima's eyes shot wide open and he tried to rub himself against Akaashi, begging for more. “Let me watch! Please!” His voice was almost strangled-- raw--, his hands wrapped around the setter’s waist and brought him closer. “Please. Take me however you wish while I watch Kotaro get taken apart.” Tsukishima was holding his waist tight enough to leave bruises with shaky hands as his breathing picked up. He burrowed his head in Akaashi’s neck while his eyes found Kotaro’s expression. 

Bokuto released a throaty sound at the words from Tsukishima's mouth, his hand reached out blindly towards Tsukishima as the other one remained tangled in Kuroo’s locks. They focused on the pressure in their hands, centering each other while Kuroo and Akaashi did whatever they wanted to them. 

Kuroo’s mouth finally closed around Bokuto’s cock and he sucked lightly, tongue circling his head. Kuroo’s hands wrapped around his base and stroked at him lightly, his teeth carefully brushing against his tip, causing a shiver to run through the ace. 

Akaashi had thrown off his pants and ran his erection against Tsukishima’s, reaching down to nip and suck along Tsukishima’s jaw line. Tsukshima arched upwards and pulled on Bokuto’s hands harshly, forcing the boy to take a step to avoid falling. Kuroo pulled off with a fake look of dissatisfaction on his face, standing. He stepped into Bokuto’s space and wrapped his arm around him. 

“Now now, Kotaro, we are trying to teach you control. How can we teach if you refuse to listen?” His voice got dangerously deep and Kuroo’s hands ran along his neck, down his side, over hip bones, when they reached his ass he was given a tight pinch causing his eyes to shoot open and a slight gasp. “I want you to hold on to Kei’s hand as tight as he can stand, and I want you to let me fuck you how ever hard I’d like, and your not going to complain about my pace.” Kuroo’s smirk was almost cruel, and the way he spoke went shivers down the group's spines.

Kotaro breathed out and nodded, pressing closer to the bed and falling in line with Tsukishima. They were officially both on their back while Akaashi and Kuroo stood between their legs looking down at them. Their hands found each other and clenched tightly together. Their thighs and hips melded together, pressing open for the men to enter. Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other for a moment and smirked, then their eyes found the two under them one more. They both looked down hungerly, their cocks twitching against their abdomens. 

Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima by the hips and lifted him, earning a small squeak from the blonde. The setter’s mouth dropped to Tsukishima's entrance and started to work him open on his tongue. Tsukishima writhed on top of his mouth, pressing and receiving pressure from Bokuto. The middle blocker tried to stretch out more, giving Akaashi more room to work inside him but the other held him quite firmly. Akaashi’s mouth pressed at his entrance, playing with the ring of muscle, tongue slipping silently inside. Tsukki gasped and thrust his ass back towards Akaashi, who smirked and pushed further inside. The new feeling made Tsukishima gasp, his free hand finding and tugging at Akaashi’s messy hair.

When Bokuto tensed up next to him and let out a low, broken moan as Kei started to gasp for his breath. The sound shot right through him causing his dick to twitch. When he glanced away from where Akaashi's head was he found Bokuto staring at Kuroo like he hung the moon. His eyes and mouth were wide open, arching upwards towards Kuroo's fingers. 

Bokuto's walls were brushed by the pad of Kuroo's finger and Bokuto could feel the long, thin digit rubbing a circular motion inside him. When he first pushed past the ring of muscle with one finger, Bokuto gasped and found himself tightening his hold on Kei. Bokuto could feel every centimeter of Kuroo's finger as it inched in and out, rubbing up and down his walls with such intensity, slowly opening him up. 

Kuroo looked down on him, another finger finding Bokuto's rim. “We never asked you, Kotaro? How do you feel about riding my dick? Or would you rather I turn you around and take you from behind?” He tilted down and finished the statement in Bokuto's face. His face was slightly sweaty, and when Kuroko's tongue ran through Bokuto's neck and collarbone the man shuddered, releasing a long, low moan that reverberated through the room. Tsukishima grabbed Bokuto's hand tighter and brought it to his mouth. He bit Kotaro’s fingers slightly as if he could hide or quiet himself behind the thicker man. 

Akaashi pulled Tsukki into his face, a finger coming to join his tongue. They stretched him well, scissoring him and opening up his hole. Akaashi’s expert fingers rolled inside of Tsukishima, a burn evident inside him and nearly disappearing when Akaashi’s mouth found his thigh. He held Tsukki as still as he could, his fingers still in his ass as he bit into his thigh gently, watching small marks blossom out on the pale skin. Akaashi couldn’t wait to see what the blonde would look like tomorrow morning. 

He smirks and bobs his head up, finds Tsukishima staring at Bokuto and Kuroo, mouth on Kotaro’s fingers, biting them to silence himself. Akaashi nipped at Kei’s hipbone and brought the blonde's eyes to him, his mouth working it up his body and towards Kei's mouth. “Nobody is going to be able to look at you tomorrow without knowing what you have done. You're ours now, and hopefully with this kind of claim, nobody should even try to come near you.” He growled into Tsukishima's ear, tongue dragging around the ears shell. 

“I don't want anybody else. Ever again. If they come anywhere near me--” Tsukishima’s voice broke and he squeezed Bokuto's fingers, his body arched upwards to Akaashi’s, and he called out a needy, “They will know who I belong to. Now please!” His voice broke and he tried to fuck himself down on the three fingers deep inside him. “Will you fuck me and stop playing with your food?” Tsukishima explained, finding himself instantly flipped over, with his hands ripped from Bokuto’s. 

Kuroo’s hands kept going further in, further out, in, out repeatedly. Bokuto had completely fallen into Kuroo’s rhythm, slowly trying to grind himself back on Kuroo's fingers, moaning loudly at the idea of others seeing that Tsukishima belonged to them, and them alone. When Tsukishima screamed about getting fucked, Bokuto grabbed Kuroo with his other arm and squeezed, silently begging for the same treatment, while still trying to remember his rule. Akaashi was already forcing Tsukishima into presenting, and when Bokuto and Kuroo eyes landed on the curve of Tsukishima's back and ass they each momentarily lost control. Bokuto had dropped Tsukishima's hand and was up by his ears, by his mouth touching every spare bit of skin that the blonde had. He threw his head back and moaned happily when Akashi grabbed him by the hips, cock thrusting between his thighs. The friction from Akaashi’s cock rubbing across his thighs and against his dick left Tsukishima stuttering. The man's arms gave out and he collapsed. He was face first in the blanket, head to the side hazily staring up at Bokuto, who Kuroo had now grabbed. 

Kuroo pulled Bokuto into his bare lap, dick pressing against his cheeks, grabbing a light gasp from Bokuto with his own mouth. “I’ll forgive that loss of control this time because I can't blame you for how hot he looked. But next time you listen.” He hissed the last word and thrust against Bokuto's ass cheeks, pulling a broken moan from the man. “I haven't even fucked you, and you already sound so pretty.”

Bokuto made eye contact with Tsukishima as Akaashi pulled him by the ankles towards the end of the bed. Akaashi dragged Tsukishima to position his ass against the setter’s dick, rubbing hole and tip lightly. “Lube.” Akaashi choked out, his hands making a grabby motion at the other two. 

“Bokuto, grab it out of that top drawer,” Kuroo ordered.

Bokuto reached over, his own ass brushing against Kuroo's thighs. His fingers wrapped around the handle of the drawer, while he reached for the bottle. He used Kuroo as leverage to get back on the bed neatly and handed the lube to Akaashi who quickly pumped for himself. Now lubed, his fingers and slid in and out of Tsukishima's ass much easier before coating his cock in it. Akaashi threw Bokuto and Kuroo the lube while a large smirk came to his face. 

“Now Tsukki, Bokuto? You're gonna be good little boys and take it from the two of us right?” Kuroo purred from behind.

Bokuto nodded excitedly, “Yes sir!” 

Tsukishima's exhausted face just heaved from below him with a slight nod and a soft “yes, sir” to follow. Tsukishima's chest quickly went up and down, his hands reached out for Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s gently grasping at him, while Akaashi lined himself at his entrance. 

“What do you think ‘Kaashi? Who should help the other?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

“I think after making Bokuto wait all day, little Tsukki should repay him.” 

Tsukishima's jaw dropped as his face was smashed to the bed, drooling slightly, with eyes that looked seconds from losing focus. Akaashi had managed to sheath his head in him by then, and Tsukishima was simply trying to center himself on his hands. Bokuto reached forward and grabbed Tsukishima’s chin, pulling him slightly causing the other boy to look up but staying planted in the bed. Tsukishima's golden eyes were so unfocused it gave Bokuto pause before he kissed his forehead, his cheek, and his lips lightly. “Hey Tsukki, come back to me for a moment. I wanna kiss you.” Bokuto pouted slightly against Tsukishima's skin, held forward by Kuroo who was refusing to allow him to fall from his lap. 

“Bo,” Tsukishima gasped out. 

“Hey little one.” he smiled gently and pressed his lips against Tsukishima. After a moment Bokuto gasped loudly against Tsukishima's lips causing the boy’s eyes to widen. 

Tsukishima found Bokuto with gold eyes blown wide and his back straightening. Bo slowly lowered himself further down Kuroo's cock, eyes blissfully looking for Akaashi. The youngest of the four slid forward looking at the captains, mouths watering at the sights before them. Kuroo tightened his grip on Bokuto's hips and kept him perched on Kuroo’s dick, his thighs were straining to keep himself open, and Kuroo left marks down the boys back, causing him to arch forward. 

“Doesn't he look delicious, Tsukki?” Akaashi whispered in his ear. Tsukki wasn't sure who exactly Akaashi was referring to at the moment, but surrounded by the three men Tsukki could see the beauty and excitement coming from everyone else in the room. Every person looked delectable and all he could do was nod in an answer to Akaashi’s voice. 

Akaashi smirked and grabbed Tsukishima's face and turned it to look directly at where Kuroo was meeting Bokuto. Bokuto’s member bobbed up and down slightly, his hands being pulled behind his back, tight. Kuroo’s fingers wrapped around Bokuto’s wrists and pulled him taunt, fucking into him hard and quickly. “I want you to let Bokuto fuck your little mouth Tsukishima.” Akaashi growled from behind the blonde causing the others to gasp. Tears instantly sprung out of the eyes of both Bokuto and Tsukishima and twin beggs of, “Please.” filed the air. 

Tsukishima shuffled forward and dropped his face forward. He dropped his hands in front of Kuroo's knees so Tsuki could steady himself. He bent forward and grabbed Bokuto’s member with his tongue, pulling him into his mouth. Akaashi started out at a slow pace, allowing Tsukishima to rock forward on Bokuto for a moment, then Kuroo started once more. A deep, punishing pace started as he fucked into Bokuto. The bi-coloured boy opened his mouth silently, his dick shoving further into Tsukishima's mouth. When Kuroo started Tsukishima felt Bo's cock hit the back of his throat, coughing immediately and pulling back. He looked up, tears leaking from his eyes to find Bokuto staring down at Tsukishima. His eyes were wet and blown wide as he whimpered for Tsukishima. He repositioned to bring his hands to Bokuto's dick, setting his elbows on Kuroo's thighs, between where Bokuto went up and down at. 

He controlled his pace and loosened his thought, taking Bokuto at a slower pace as he moved up and down on one hand in time with Bo. When Tsukishima was capable of exactly three thrusts Akaashi spead up behind him and had him fucking hard onto Bokutos dick. Tsukishima choked again, hands dropping and trying to hold himself still, getting fucked in all directions. Tears slid down his face and mingled with the dool coming from the coroner of his mouth. All he could feel was Akaashi, all he could taste was Bokuto, and all he could see was Kuroo, staring down at him over Bokuto’s shoulder with a cackle. The four continued, completely immersed in the feelings of one another. Bokuto was the first one to break, a strangled sob of, “I'm cumming!” was all his warning as he released down Tsuishimas throat. 

Tsukishima lost some of Bokuto's cum, leaning back into Akaashi with an utterly destroyed expression. Tears, saliva, and semen mingled all over his face and his eyes were blissed out, seeing nothing, only feeling the raw feeling of Akaashi repeatedly plunging into his hole. Akaashi came second, leaking into Tsukishima’s ass with a loud groan. His fingernails left traces down Tsukishima's hips, and Akaashi dropped his hold on Tsukishima in his own orgasm. When Tsukishima hit the bed, he let out a silent scream, ignoring his cock brushing against the bedding. Every breath and every movement of the bed led to more friction before Kuroo carefully reached over and grabbed Tsukishimas’s hand. Bokuto had crawled off of Kuroo's lap and looked absolutely fucked out in the corner of the bed, reaching around Akaashi and pressing their bodies together. Akaashi smiled slightly to himself as he pressed closer to his wrecked boyfriend, arms wrapping around one another and soft smiles gracing their faces through sweet kisses. 

Kuroo had turned Tsukishima on his back and pressed gently into his abused hole, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Their chests lined up while Kuroo bottomed out in Tsukishima, capturing the blonde’s dick between them. Kuroo fucked into Tsukishima while the blonde whimpered. His hands reached out to Kuroo's hair and he pulled as tight as possible. Kuroo worked on some of Akaashi’s weaker marks and when Tsukishima and Kuroo finally released together, they collapsed on the bedding, Kuroo still inside. They turned slightly, barely able to move while they panted. Kuroo curled Tsukishima close to his chest, running his hands through his hair. Bokuto fell against Tsukishima's stomach and kissed his shoulder before scooting back and dragging Akaashi into his arms. Akaashi landed between Bokuto and the youngest. He released a small laugh and pressed his back against Kei’s, but curled into Bokuto's chest. Bo grabs Akaashi’s hips and pulls them between his legs and presses his legs alongside his. 

All four fall asleep deep in each other's embrace, promising themself a long shower in the morning.


End file.
